heyarnoldfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:2007-09-06. Ernie and Suspicious Activity..., by Mokichan 8000
Mokichan_8000, 9/6/2007 3:08 AM :Just another random thought: In the season 2 episode "Four-Eyed Jack", there's a scene where Arnold and Gerald hear a thumping noise and leave the attic, approaching Ernie's room. When queried about his activities, Ernie gruffly replies "None of your business". Fast-forward to season 5, where we learn about Ernie's secret crush on the model Lola in the episode "Ernie in Love". He's so obsessed with the woman, he plasters her pictures all over his walls, he dreams about her, writes love poems, makes sculptures in her likeness, etc., etc. So...let's backtrack. My question is this: could Ernie have been in love with Lola since season 2? And if so, then I guess that poses another question: Assuming that the thumping noise DID originate from Ernie's room, exactly what WAS he doing in there?? Thank you, and good night. ---- mxnhpfreak, 9/6/2007 7:08 PM :lmao! So... keeping the topic of the many "inuendos" in cartoons, huh? I dunno, it seems like a good theory to me, but I doubt it. He probably was just hammering on some anvil or destroying little models of homes and buildings... *shrugs* However... it is suspicious... *thinks* — Claudia ---- Manolo, 9/24/2007 4:42 AM : Ernie's the best boarder! Hi Mokichan y mxnhpfreak! Well Mokichan, remember that all the Hey Arnold's series occurs in the same crazy year, and there is no real "sequence" of events, except maybe the substitution of Ms. Slovack for Mr. Simmons, so, Four-Eyed Jack could have happened even after "Ernie in love". And Mxnhpfreak, your theory is also good, because Ernie destroy models of buildings and has a room full of stones of all the buildings he has demolished, so he is indeed a strange tenant. I want to use this chance to say that my favorite boarder. He has a good hearth, he won Lola's love at the end of the episode, and I'm sure he can risk his life for Arnold because he loves him like a son. But then, he has some defects... just look at this little dialogue from the last part of the 8th scene at the movie: Ernie: Yeah? Just one little detail, gramps. Where you gonna get the explosives? Grandpa: From you, of course. Just go down to your job site and lift a couple hundred pounds of explosives when no one's looking. Ernie: That's the craziest thing I ever heard, especially considering I got twice that much under my bed. Grandpa, Mr. Huyn and Oskar look at Ernie very surprised Ernie: What? Hey, We all got our little pecadillos. ---- Flank17, 9/24/2007 11:16 AM :It's just explosives, it's not WMD. "laughs quietly" ---- Cuddlegirly1, 10/1/2007 6:10 PM :LOL! That's awesome! Heh heh and I love it at the end of the movie: Phil: Well whatya know...I thought the exploves we set up in the middle of the street. Heh heh I love that! I personally agree with mxnhpfreak. Because in the episode Gerald Comes Over, they show Ernie smashing small model buildings in his room, so I'm sure that's what he was doing. -Christy M